


¡Curado!

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, High School AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercing, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Jean se hizo un piercing y ahora está curado. Obviamente lo primero que hace es comentarselo a Marco.(￢‿￢ )





	¡Curado!

Basado en los fanarts de [ @ **Enjouji_Kei** ](https://twitter.com/Enjouji_Kei)

****

****

****

* * *

 

Le vio caminar con prisas hacia el instituto y le siguió hasta su clase. La sonrisa golfa la llevaba desde salir de casa esa mañana. Si bien era verdad que los besos habían acelerado que su piercing se curase, siempre eran con cuidado y muy lentos. No tenía quejas pero claro, si algo sabía Jean con seguridad era lo muchísimo que a su novio le gustaba besarle profundamente. Y de manera salvaje. Se lamió los labios, alcanzándole por el hombro justo cuando dejaba su cartera sobre el pupitre y cogía los papeles que iba a necesitar.

—Oh, Marcooooooo... —Canturreó dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado de las que más le gustaban. Marco le alzó una ceja al girarse hacia él, suspirando. Aún llevaba la tirita que le puso su hermana pequeña al darse con la esquina de la ventana en la mejilla.

—Jean, ¿no puedes dejar esto para luego? Tengo que ir a una reunión de estudiantes.

—Oh, pues qué pena —Apretó un poco su hombro, sabiendo el cambio que iba a dar el gesto de su novio—, es que pensé que a lo mejor te interesaba saber... que ya está _curado —_ Sacó la lengua, mostrándole el piercing.

Vio en sus ojos la asociación de ideas en cuanto bajó la mirada a su lengua.

Vio que tragaba saliva y que sus mejillas se pintaban del rosa más adorable. Se le cayeron los papeles y ahí se quedaron porque le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia el pasillo. Jean seguía los pasos de un ansioso Marco hasta llegar al territorio en el que se sentía como pez en el agua, la biblioteca. Le arrastró hacia el fondo de esta, entre dos estanterías que casi nadie frecuentaba por ser las que contenían los libros de filosofía. Justo allí, tiró de su jersey con ambas manos, arrinconándole contra la pared y los libros, besándole con urgencia y una lujuria desbordante. El cuidado que tuvo días atrás, ahora fue olvidado. El agarre de las manos de Marco a sus mechones rubios le ponía en la pista de lo mucho que había deseado ese tipo de besos, urgentes y exigentes. Jean se agarró a su espalda y a su culo, adoraba su culo. Y no es que Jean no disfrutase de su boca y lengua irrumpiendo en la propia, pero tras casi dos minutos de jadeos, tirones, mordiscos y saliva, rompió un beso eterno con una sonrisa.

—¿Planeas seguir así mucho tiempo? —Le preguntó con la diversión pintada en su voz. Con un gruñido y un tirón de pelo hacia atrás, Marco contestó contra su mandíbula.

—Me gusta sentirlo en la lengua —Era casi la respuesta que Jean esperaba. Se preguntaba a menudo si Marco era consciente de lo cachondo que le ponía con casi nada. Y escuchar su voz grave cargada de excitación era una de las cosas que más dura se la ponía del mundo. Se escapó de su fuerte abrazo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él.

—Bueno... —Se lamió los labios, ampliando la sonrisa ante el sonrojo que pintaba las pecas de su novio mientras tiraba de su correa y le abría la bragueta, bajando con dos dedos sus calzoncillos y sacándosela sin desvestirle—, hay lugares donde se siente hasta mejor, señor delegado de curso.

Le dio un casto beso en el glande, reteniendo la risa al escuchar el " _ohjoderJeanvasamatarme_ " que murmuró Marco, sintiéndo cómo se endurecía en su mano. La lamió de abajo arriba con parsimonia, mirándole, haciendo bien visible el piercing al menear la lengua hacia los lados, apenas rozando, divertido ante las expresiones que ya conocía tan bien de su novio. Al pasar la bolita plateada por la hendidura de su glande, el pecoso se apoyó con ambas manos en la estantería que le quedaba a Jean a la espalda, resoplando sin despegar los ojos de él. Jean amplió la sonrisa, lamiéndola con la cabeza de lado, hasta la base y de vuelta arriba. Marco cambiaba la postura de las piernas y le acariciaba el pelo mientras Jean chupaba y lamía sin descanso, su erección cada vez más dura en su boca. Volvió las succiones más intensas y profundas, sin olvidarse nunca de mostrarle de tanto en tanto el piercing al rozar esa parte tan jodidamente sensible y placentera bajo el glande.

—Me voy a correr, para —susurró. No estaba en sus planes parar, sin embargo, al sentarse sobre sus propias piernas recordó lo que le estimulaba desde que salió de casa. Jean se puso en pié, dándose la vuelta y mirándole sobre su hombro, bajándose los pantalones.

—Entonces hazlo dentro —El rostro de Marco era el de la más absoluta sorpresa. Aun así le dio un buen refregón con su miembro contra el culo, presionando el plug hacia su interior sin darse cuenta.

—Pero no tenemos condones o lubricante. Además, ¿¿¿aquí??? —Jean se mordió el labio para no dar una carcajada, recomponiéndose antes de volver a hablar. Las palabras de Marco y sus acciones no tenían relación unas con las otras. Se mostraba escandalizado pero le clavaba los dedos en las caderas, acercando las suyas en una presión constante que le hizo jadear al meter el plug más hasta el fondo.

—¿Que te la coma entre Kant y Descartes no te parece mal pero esto si? —El pecoso negó, aspirando entre dientes.

—Es que voy a gemir en voz alta cuando me corra. O en cuanto la meta. N-no sabes cómo estoy. —Jean no pudo evitar reírse durante más tiempo.

—Claro que sé cómo estás, lo llevo notando en el culo desde que me he dado la vuelta y en la boca desde hace un rato. Pero eh, lo de los gemidos, en fin... esa es la idea y lo divertido de todo esto —Volvió a reírse, gimiendo—. Marco, mira hacia abajo.

Le hizo caso y al ver lo que había entre las cachas del culo de Jean tragó saliva con un mudo _"¿qué?"_. Obviamente no tuvo que darle instrucciones, sacó el plug anal que llevaba ahí metido desde después del desayuno y tras escupirse en la mano y usar su saliva como único lubricante, entro despacio en él. A pesar del cambio en el grosor, hasta donde le abrió el dildo no hubo problemas. Jean apretó los dientes y los dedos al borde de la estantería cuando pasó el punto más allá de lo que dilató la longitud del juguete sexual. Estaba más que acostumbrado al pinchazo y al calor de tenerle dentro, sabía que en menos de un minuto podría moverse, pero Marco hizo las cosas más fáciles. Le acarició los costados metiendo las manos bajo su jersey y le besó el cuello todo jadeos, presionando desde dentro. Notaba su impaciencia en los leves movimientos de sus caderas adheridas a su culo. Aún así siempre era considerado, siempre tenía cuidado y esperaba, siempre miraba por su bienestar y por que ambos disfrutasen de igual manera. Por eso le quería tantísimo. Por eso adoraba sentirse lleno por él, porque era el mejor amante que había encontrado y sabía qué hacer exactamente para llevarle al cielo con casi nada. Jean giró la cara con ojos entrecerrados susurrando un " _follame, cariño, follame_ " que hizo al pecoso resoplar, chocando de la manera más leve contra su culo. Ambos se esforzaban por no hacer ruido pero como ya sabían, más de un gemido resonó en el silencio de la vacía sala. Marco comenzaba a perder el control de sus caderas, separándose un poco más, susurrando su nombre. Jean temía separar los labios por el escándalo que podía llegar a producir. Los gemidos se le agolpaban en la garganta y tenía que tragarlos con tal de que no se presentase allí medio instituto para comprobar a quién estaban matando.Pero fue inútil. En un cambio de postura no lo pudo evitar y gimió contra su brazo porque fue en ese momento cuando le dio exactamente en ese punto que le hacía deshacerse en ruegos.

—¿Ahí? —preguntó Marco, su grave voz casi un ronroneo, un jadeo al acabar la palabra que le provocó un escalofrío—. ¿Ahí te gusta? Quieres más, ¿no? Quieres más de mi polla, ¿verdad? Te encanta cómo te rellena, te encanta tenerme dentro, te tengo a mis pies, Jean, te tengo donde quiero y lo sabes.

Jean asintió, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban al rozar su próstata de manera tan sublime.  _Adoraba_ cuando le decía esas cosas, cuando el Marco vergonzoso se marchaba para dejarle su lugar a uno sinvergüenza y sucio que le hacía gemir solo con sus palabras y las promesas de lo mucho que le iba a destrozar. Y no dejaba de susurrar con la boca pegada a su oído, sus dedos apretando su cintura bajo la camiseta. Y Jean solo podía repetir que sí, que _le encantaba_ entre gemidos agudos, casi sollozos, rogando por más, lamiéndose los labios en el delirio más absoluto. Las acometidas se tornaron fuertes, ruidosas, y los gemidos gruñidos y lamentos. No les importaba lo más mínimo nada mas allá de su placer. Cuando Marco le rodeó la erección con su mano supo lo que venía, supo que estaba al límite. Además se había quedado en silencio, sin duda alguna reteniendo un gemido que de estar a solas le resultaría tan obsceno que le sonrojaría. Jean se dejó ir, sintiendo que se desmoronaba, repitiendo el nombre de su novio sin cesar de manera cada vez más aguda. Marco le abrazó con fuerza con su otro brazo por la cintura. Un fuerte mordisco en el cuello fue el detonante del orgasmo, sabía que eran su debilidad y siempre le atacaba por ahí. Además, su pulgar estimulaba su glande cada vez que alzaba la mano. Y que el rubio apretara los músculos de forma involuntaria, fue el detonante del orgasmo de Marco. Apretaban los dientes y labios, ahogando los gemidos más escandalosos, con la cabeza nublada de deseo y los ojos cerrados. Marco se pegó a él, relajando su cuerpo, casi tumbándose en su espalda y besándole la nuca. Casi un minuto entero lo dedicaron a respirar entre escalofríos y algún que otro apretón que sacaba las pocas gotas de semen que les quedaba por derramar, Jean en la mano de Marco, Marco en el culo de Jean.

—Creo que llegas tarde a algún sitio, ¿no? —preguntó Jean con una risa cansada, sofocada y burlona. Marco resopló contra su cuello, lo que le valió otro buen escalofrío.

—Que le follen al claustro —El rubio se rió con más ganas, haciendo que el miembro de Marco se escapara de su interior y que el esperma saliese de su culo manchandole los pantalones. 

—Nah, mejor follame a mí en mi casa, que ahora no están mis padres. ¿Preparado para una segunda ronda?

—Vale, pero con una condición —Tiró de su mandíbula, haciéndole mirar hacia atrás—, me vas a hacer correrme con ese piercing.

—Hmmm... —Le dio un lametón en los labios—, el desayuno de los campeones...

Se rieron uno en la boca del otro, Jean girándose para besarle mejor y comprobando una vez más que, _efectivamente_ , ya estaba curado.

* * *

 


End file.
